Reunion
by Author1
Summary: A reunion at Hogwarts. I'm really bad at summary's.


She knew she shouldn't have agreed to come as she looked around the Great Hall. Luna hadn't arrived yet, she didn't have to look, you could just tell if she had entered a room. She was still upset about her split with Neville, but knowing Luna she wouldn't sit at home moping. She would react in a way unknown to anybody and that was why Ginny liked her. She had said she may not come tonight.

Whose idea was it to have a reunion for all years at Hogwarts when it was attacked? she understood the theory, but it was a bit strange. There were pictures of some of the dead dotted around the hall. Although she tried to avoid it, Ginny's eyes kept sweeping over the picture of Fred and George (nobody could find a picture of them separated, and that was how she remembered him.) She saw Romilda Vane talking to Harry in the corner. A pang of jealousy shot through her, and she cursed herself for leaving him alone. Damn baby squashing her bladder constantly. He said something and Romilda walked away. Ginny breathed out, even though she hadn't even realised she had been holding her breath. Harry's attention turned back to the room and his eyes swept the party. He saw her standing there and a grin spread across his face. She smiled back and walked over to him in the corner.

ST started to kick again. Very early in her pregnancy, she had decided that this baby wasn't going to be an it, but because they didn't know the sex, the baby couldn't have a name. Embryo had been the first name, which for some bizarre reason had turned into ST. It meant scarlet toad. Harry's name for her was scarlet, not because of her hair, but because that's what her mother would of called her, a scarlet woman. Harry was toad, as his eyes were the color of pickled toads in that stupid singing valentine. When he had heard the name he had laughed claiming that to a muggle ST stood for sexually transmitted, which a baby kinda was. Nobody but them knew that name. It was purely their secret.

"OK?" he asked as she approached and he offered her a drink.

"Yeah, what did she want?" Ginny asked leaning her head over toward Romilda, so as to not point and cause a fuss.

"You saw that?" he asked. She nodded looking at him, expecting an answer. Instead Harry looked vaguely embarrassed and looked around hoping for a distraction.

"I'll..." she said ready to storm up to her, Harry grabbed her hand

"Gin, calm down," he said, grabbing her hand and looking around to see if anybody had noticed anything. "I've got your wand, you can't do anything" he said.

She cursed the fact that her party bag was too small for her wand. " I don't know, I could give it a try," she said.

" And what would it achieve apart from us being chucked out and making headlines?" He asked.

"OK, but if she comes near us again..." she didn't finish that sentence. " I'm not leaving you alone again either."

" Don't you trust me?"

" She's given you a love potion before."

He whispered into her ear "Fine, you know you're sexy when you're possessive."

" If I didn't know better I'd swear that was a bad chat up line, but since it was you who got me into this predicament, then i guess you've already succeeded." She said glancing down at her stomach. Harry's hands tried to wrap themselves over her stomach.

" How is ST?" he asked, whispering into her ear.

" Still kicking like there's no tomorrow, I think we've got a beater here," she said.

" Taking after your uncles," he joked to her stomach.

It was at that moment she spotted Cho heading towards them. She always did have perfect timing.

" Hi Harry, how are you?" she asked.

Ginny thrust her ring into Cho's face. " Married and were having a baby," she said in one long quick rush. Harry laughed, tried to stifle it, and eventually turned it into a cough. Cho's attention turned to Ginny.

" Congratulations," she said, as her eyes traveled over to Ginny's stomach. Many people said Ginny was lucky as she really wasn't that big at six months pregnant. It's not what she felt. She felt huge, nothing fitted, and she just felt frumpy. When she had been shopping and seen the maternity clothes on sale, she had wanted to hex the shopkeepers. She had even tried to get out of the reunion by saying she had nothing appropriate to wear. Harry had returned the next day with a beautiful red empire line dress that somehow fitted. It had the distinct whiff of Hermione surrounding it's purchase, but she didn't care. It was the thought anyway.

" How far along are you?" Cho asked.

" I'm six months." Ginny said.

" You're lucky. I was huge when I was six months. That's where Darryl is, he's at home with Oliver."

said Cho.

Damn her, she had won that conversation. " Congratulations, how old is he?" Ginny asked.

" He's two now," she stated, smiling at her. Her attention then turned to Harry " See you around then Harry, maybe we'll chat later," she said and headed back into the crowd. She had meant when Ginny wasn't around.

" Are you going to scare away every female if they come anywhere near here." He said to her after Cho was too far away to hear.

" No, Luna and Hermione are OK." She joked.

" It was quite funny though," he added.

" Glad you found it amusing," she said.

Ron and Hermione walked through the front doors, they never arrived late so what was wrong? They spotted Harry and Ginny standing in the corner and approached them.

" OK?" asked Hermione.

" Well, Ginny's threatening everybody that comes near us, apart from that, fine."

" Only ex's and stupid fangirls," said Ginny, defending herself.

" Cho and um...Romilda?" Hermione guessed.

Ginny looked at Harry, pointing her hands towards Hermione as if saying see, even she knows.

" Before this gets any worse, I'm going to get another drink, Ron?"

" Is he upset with you?" Hermione said when they were finally left alone.

" Nah, besides I can make it up to him."

Hermione looked shocked, " In almost your third trimester?"

Ginny didn't say anything, but gave a wry smile.

" Ginny," she heard a voice from behind her say. It wasn't a voice she immediately recognized. She turned around to see Dean Thomas standing behind her.

"Hi," she managed back.

" I knew it was you with that hair."

" Yeah, well blonde didn't suit me," she said sarcastically. He looked at her trying to work out if she was joking or not.

" How are you?"

" Fine, pregnant," she said rubbing her stomach.

" I can see," he said. " No need to ask who you married, it was all over the papers."

" Yeah well, we didn't ask for that."

" What's it like giving up quidditch to wash and clean for the Chosen One?" he said in a jokey fashion.

" I'll have you know, I'm going to keep working throughout the pregnancy. I'm the new quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Being a journalist yourself, you'll know that they don't do any work anyway." He didn't say anything, either he was too embarrassed or didn't know what to say, so Ginny spoke again.

" You attached?"she asked

" Young, free and single," he said.

Harry came back over, handing Ginny a drink, and deliberately kissing her, marking his territory.

" Hi Dean," Harry said.

He nodded towards Harry.

" How you doing?" asked Harry.

"OK," he said.

It was then that the announcement was made that the feast had begun and they were to take their seats. Dean said " Talk to you later." And headed back to the group, taking the arm of a blonde girl who had obviously come with him. Ginny sniggered as she remembered her joke. She shouted "Dean." The noise was loud ,with so many conversations going on, that people ignored her, but Dean did turn around. " He does his own washing," she said. Dean smiled and walked off.

" Care to tell me what that was about?" asked Harry, looking at Ginny and Hermione.

" Just an old personal joke," said Ginny.

" I'm not sure I like this. Should I be worried?" He asked jokingly.

" Always, people always said you never were good enough for me." She joked as she watched Ron and Hermione, deep in conversation walking off towards the tables and picking their seats. He chose to ignore the comment, he knew she was joking.

" Glad you came?" Harry said to her

" Sometimes I think that some things are best left in the past," she said. "Besides, there's so much to look forward to now," she said looking at her swollen stomach.

_I've got a couple of ideas for a Ginny pregnancy fic, so this is a sneak preview. I also have a couple more. Should I start with the pregnancy fic?_

_Please review, I love reviews._

_I will continue my other fic, Ginny Potter, ASAP. _

_Thank you to my beta, Hplover92_


End file.
